


dirty little secret  | l lawliet x reader

by soph_animexwbu



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Love, Secret Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: i love L sm even if he is a weird and awkward shroom.written in when the cameras and wire taps were placed in the Yagami household, to when the task force move into the building specifically built for them to live in.a/n: microbiology – the science of researching microorganisms.DISCLAIMER: i do not own death note or any of the characters shown in this fic - all rights reserved <3





	1. one | genius.

Like Light, you were astute and insightful, being his non-identical twin sister; you shared a very similar intelligence. Even though you were perceptive, your suspicions on your brother being Kira were low. Not to say you concluded he was completely innocent though, but you had no hard evidence to prove he was. Being a detective or a police officer never really interested you anyway, that was Light. Your aspirations were to study microbiology at university and go on to work in that field.  
Because of the Kira case, there were cameras and wiretaps placed all throughout your home; which you had no knowledge of. There wasn’t anything in particular that you did behind closed doors that you would be secretive of, you were quite the innocent person. Although you were attractive, smart and talented, relationships and sex wasn’t something you were all too keen on at your age. Again, contrasting to Light. You knew he had the tendency to date quite a few girls, play them, that was just how he was.  
You opened your front door and walked in, taking your shoes off. Your younger sister, Sayu, ran out of the living room in front of you, “(name)! Can you help me with my science homework please?” You sighed and ran your fingers through your hair, “can’t you ask Light? I have my own work to do,” she shook her head and held her book out to you, “he said that same thing, pleeeeaaasssseee!!” You put your bag down, feeling your headache rise, “fine, come on then.” You walked up the stairs to your room, Sayu following you. Sayu sat with you by your desk and you explained to her the differences between anaerobic and aerobic respiration, what they did, and what organisms used which. She finally started to catch onto it.  
After a draining hour of explaining and working out equations, you were done. Being a teacher was not your strong suit, you despised having to explain things to people, because it would irk you when they wouldn’t understand. “Light, (name), Sayu!” Your mother called up the stairs, “dinners ready!” Sayu jumped up, “thanks for helping!” and ran down the stairs, you following. Light came out of his room just as you passed his door, “you studying for entrance exams?” you queried and he nodded, “yeah, what about you?” You sighed and walked down the stairs, “I was helping Sayu, I’ll revise after dinner.”  
Dinner had been put out on the table, and you all sat around. Sayu finished earlier than anyone else, and sat in front of the TV – a message was aired and she read it out. “So, 1,500 investigators are coming over to help with the Kira case?” You scoffed and rolled your eyes, this was stupid. “Isn’t that kind of a stupid thing to make public? If Kira killed all of the secret FBI agents, then what’s saying he won’t be able to kill the agents that are kept as a secret?” Light nodded and agreed with you, “that’s just what I was thinking. To me, it sounds like L is just clutching at any straws he can to make Kira feel cornered.”  
~  
“Your daughter and son are clever, aren’t they?” L asked your father, watching the video of your home, “well, yes – they are.” L ran his thumb across his lip, studying the monitor, “interesting.” His eyes fixated on the two of you, seemingly more intrigued in you two than any of the others in your family. You had no idea that you were being monitored, but your brother knew all too well.  
Cameras were even placed in the bathroom, no blind spots, so you would be seen showering.  
~  
“I’m sorry, Ryuzaki, but I don’t want to watch my daughter shower,” your father stood up and walked away from the TV as you began to undress in the bathroom.  
~  
The shower helped relieve you of your worries, you didn’t know why, but you just hadn’t felt yourself recently. Maybe it was because you were really close to entrance exams, and you were applying to the best university in the whole of the nation. You didn’t really doubt yourself, but you were so determined to become a microbiologist and the idea of not being able to made you feel lethargic. Your hands wandered all over your body, spreading the body wash. You tipped your head back and washed your hair, sighing out.  
~  
“Hmmm,” L bit on his thumb, watching you, looking over your curves and features. A bit out of character for him, but the sight of you made him lose focus of his true objective for a moment. His toes curled around the seat of the chair, leaning closer and closer. But then you turned the knobs, stopping the waterflow. You stepped out of the shower and wrapped a short towel around your body, using another to towel dry your hair as you walked out of the bathroom, into your own room. L changed the monitor to show Light, and called out, “okay, Mr. Yagami, she’s done.” The superintendent came back to sit, and continued to analyse his family.  
Because Light was a suspect, L revealed his identity to him. You didn’t know about this, he hadn’t shown himself to you. Your brother therefore deduced that you were not a suspect, but had to question why. The two of you were very similar, and you lived closely-lined lifestyles. As far as he was concerned, he had covered all of his tracks, you should be just as much of a suspect as him.  
Not long after that, both you and Light were asked by your father to join the task force. Light had no qualms about it, and accepted it on the spot. But you were a bit taken aback, of course you had heard of L and this Kira case had been blowing up for months. But like you said before, detective work wasn’t something you took preference in. Light turned to you, “come on, (name), wouldn’t you want to work on this? Think about it, seriously.” You ‘hmm’ed at him, cocking your eyebrow, “I don’t know, bro. It’s not really me.”  
Light had managed to convince you anyway, and you took up L’s offer on working with him. The two of you were sat in the back on a car that had been sent to collect you, and you seemed as disinterested as ever. “What do you think this L character is like then?” You questioned to break the silence, “I’ve already met him. He’s different, to say the least.” you sat forward in your chair, “you’ve met him?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“I couldn’t tell you,” you sat back and crossed your arms, pouting.  
-  
L greeted you personally as you arrived, and Light was right, he really was ‘different’. You blinked a couple of times as you looked him over, “no offence, but you’re not what I was expecting,” you said nonchalantly. He scratched the back of his head, hunched over, “are you disappointed?” You looked over to your father and brother, who were both displaying seriousness, this wasn’t a joke. “N-not really, I hadn’t had my hopes up or anything.” L turned to look at the rest of the task force, “I’d like to speak to Light and (name) separately, as I suspect Light and don’t suspect (name).” You furrowed your eyebrows, he suspected your brother? Seriously?  
“Follow me,” L said whilst walking into a separate room so that you could speak privately.


	2. two | lemon <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexual content.

“So why do you suspect Light?” you inquired, if you were going to be a part of this case, you wanted to know everything. “Why? There’s just something that tells me I’m not wrong to suspect him. Your household seems far too innocent, especially you and your brother,” you raised your eyebrow and sat back in the chair, “if innocence is your basis for suspicion, and both me and Light are sooo innocent, why don’t you suspect the both of us?” He gripped onto his knees tighter, sat in that weird position that you hadn’t bothered to question. “To me, you don’t seem like you would have it in you to kill. That’s just my inference at the moment, that’s not to say I never will suspect you.” You shook your head and put a stop to your questions, “okay then, bring me up to the point that you’re at in this case now, and I’ll try my best to be of service.”  
-  
Everyone on the task force had gone home, leaving L on his own to continue looking at video footage and further evidence. You had just finished dinner, and your phone started ringing. Light handed it to you from the counter and you thanked him, taking it from him. On the screen, it said “No Caller ID” a blocked number? You slid your thumb across the screen and picked up, “hello?”  
“(Name), it’s Ryuzaki. I have a favour to ask of you,” you ‘hmm’ed questioningly, “I need you to come over straight away, I need your personal opinion on something I’ve found. And a second thing, don’t let anyone else know you’re coming here.” He had a weird way about going around things, so you just agreed and hung up – going up to your room to grab your bag. “Mum, dad, I’m just going over to my friend’s house to help her with some revision, okay? See ya!” You ran out the door, putting your bag on your shoulder and making your way to the hotel room L was in.  
After a little bit longer of walking, you turned up outside the hotel. You walked through the glass doors, getting into the elevator and pressing the floor button. ‘I wonder why he’s only called for my opinion, wouldn’t someone like my father be a better choice?’ The elevator doors opened on the floor that L had booked entirely for himself. You had to wonder how on earth he had such finances to accommodate this. L was stood outside of the door with his hands in his pockets, waiting for you. “So, what was so important that you had to call me over at 9.00pm?” you joked, rocking on your heels. “Come inside with me,” he opened the door and you followed him in, you placed your bag down by the front door.  
“Over there,” he pointed to the monitor. You sat down in front of it and examined the image on it, security footage. “Okay, soooo?”  
“Take a good look at it, tell me if you notice anything. I want to see if you come to the same conclusion I did,” you focused yourself and immersed yourself into the screen, thoroughly scanning every pixel. In the corner of your eye, you could see L staring at you intently, pushing his thumb against his top lip – it kind of made you feel a bit uneasy. “Are you studying me?” You asked, not taking your eyes off the screen, “would it be a problem if I was?” he spoke in that easy-going tone, you choked on a chuckle, “you’re a bit weird, have you ever been told that?”  
“Many a time. But why do you say that?” He questioned with a cocked head, did he really not understand that just staring at people can be considered insolent? “Um,” you turned your head to look at him, “well one, you’re just staring at me, and two, you openly admitted to doing so.” He looked at you with those dead, sleep deprived eyes, “would it have been better if I had lied? But you already knew that I was, right?” Okay, sure he made sense but… “That’s not-“ you shook your head, “never mind, why were you studying me in the first place?” He stepped down from the chair, squatting next you, leaning way too far into your personal space. You sat back, trying to lean away, “w-what are you doing?” His eyes never once left yours, “I’d really like to know what it’s like inside of you.” Woah. That sounded a little bit creepy. You shuffled backwards so that you could get away slight, “e-excuse me?” your face went red, “what do you mean ‘inside of me’?” you queried with innocence, he got closer to you as you moved away so that he would maintain that distance, “as in, I would like to have sex with you.” Your heart started pumping faster and your palms got a little bit sweaty, “I’ve never done anything like that,” you admitted to him. “Do you not trust me?”  
“Of course I trust you, I just didn’t expect- you know, for you to want this from me.” You looked away from him, blushing slightly. He turned your face to look back to him, and he gently placed his lips on yours. You were about to lose your virginity to this man, oh Lord.   
He stood up and pulled you up with him, taking you into the bedroom where he got you to lie down on the bed. As you were doing so, he grabbed a condom from the bedside table and placed it in between his teeth. He pulled his top over his head, and you assumed that was your que to do the same. Slowly and reluctantly, you began to undress yourself. No one had ever seen you like this, or so you thought. You didn’t know about the cameras placed all in your house.  
You laid back on the bed, only in your bra and underwear, he looked over your body and you blushed – feeling yourself heat up. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s embarrassing,” he crawled on the bed and placed the condom on the pillow next to your head, “I’m sorry, you had me distracted.” You hated the fact that you couldn’t put a pillow over your face to hide yourself right now, you were seriously going to burst if he said anymore weird, flirty things. “You’re such a pervert!” you whined and he gave you a confused look, “I am?” You rolled your eyes, “just- just do what you do next,” dismissing his question. He lowered his head and kissed your neck, instantly finding your sensitive spot. Although it felt good, it wasn’t enough to make you moan. He pecked across your collar bone, until he got in between the two, he trailed his tongue down the middle of your torso, in between your breasts and down, slow, slowly going down until he reached the elastic of your panties. Your breathing hitched as the wet line he made began to feel cold.   
He bit down on the material, and dragged it down your thighs, you lifting your butt slightly to make it easier for him. He pulled it until it was all the way to your ankles, looking you dead in the eye when he got there. Next, he hooked his finger round the side of it and pulled it off of you completely, dropping it on the floor behind him. Now you were in a position where he could see you fully, and it made your brain melt. He leaned forward once again, but this time low enough so that his face was in between your legs. You looked up at the ceiling, so that you could avoid eye contact. Out of all things, that definitely sounded like the most awkward scenario.  
You felt his tongue lick you from your hole to your clit in a long, taunting motion. Instantly, it made your legs shake. His hair tickled on the inside of your thigh as he began to eat you out. He licked and delved into you like you were a fresh cut piece of cake and he hadn’t eaten in days. You begin to let out soft moans, grabbing onto the pillow your head was on. You could hear him swallowing your juices, and he moaned gently into you every now and then. It sent vibrations through your whole nervous system and it felt heavenly. His hands gripped onto your thighs and he pushed them further apart before he stuck his long tongue into you, you gasped and hitched your body. The sudden invasion caught you off guard and your body didn’t know how else to react, “fuck,” you swore under your breath, and squeezed your eyes shut. His hungry and lustful orbs watched your facial expressions contort and alter each time he done something new. He tucked into you more, and you couldn’t tell if you were honestly going to last any longer than you already had. You were surprised that you had managed to get by this long already. “Ry-Ryuzaki, I think I’m going to-“ you whimpered and shook, feeling your orgasm release from you and onto his face. He lapped everything up with his tongue, and took his head out between your legs.  
He made his way back up the bed, and grabbed the condom from next to your head. He put the corner in between his teeth and pulled with his hand, ripping the packet open. Just to see if you could actually do it, you brought your leg up and put your toes in his boxers, pushing them down his body, “for someone who hasn’t done anything before, that was impressive,” he chuckled as he had a piece of condom wrapper in his mouth. You took it out of his mouth and dropped it on the floor, and took the condom out and slowly pulled it down his cock, “you ready?”   
You squeezed your eyes shut and nodded, bracing yourself for what was headed your way. You felt the blunt tip of his cock push at your entrance, you gripped onto his shoulders and bit your lip as he pushed himself whole into you. You winced as his size widened you and your whole body tensed up, “relax, otherwise you’ll make this a lot more painful than it has to be,” he kissed your lips, “I won’t hurt you.” You nodded, and tried your best to relax all your muscles. Slowly, he started to pump in and out of you. His cock dragged against the top wall of your cunt, almost painfully sluggish. Your body began to happily accept him, and he realised this. So, he picked his pace up and the intensity of his thrusts got harder. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss, you could still faintly taste yourself on his lips. Quickly, he began to slam in and out of you, you producing deep pants and his shallow. Your bodies began to move up the bed with each thrust, and he ended up fucking you into the headboard, you threw your head back, “Ryuzaki! Just like that!” You screamed out in euphoria, his grunts became heavier and your moans for him became louder. The lube on the condom plus the fluids you were producing for him made this sex so flowing and pleasurable, you thought you were going to lose your mind if he carried on drilling into you like he was. Unexpected at first sight, but he really was a monster in bed. He pounded you mercilessly, and you felt your orgasm about to come gushing out, “Ryuzaki!” Your walls clenched him and he grunted at the increase in pressure, but didn’t stop his ruthless treatment. You panted and dug your nails into his back, trying to recover from your orgasm best you could whilst he was still being like this, it made your entire body quiver and feel a desperate need for oxygen. “P-please,” you stuttered, “continue like this and I’m going to cum again!” you whined through pants. It was like he hadn’t even heard you, because he hadn’t let up even one bit, “cum again!” He moaned, the first thing he had said during sex, and you let yourself go, releasing your second orgasm all over him. After you screamed his name, you felt the intensity becoming weaker and the thrusts becoming less frequent. He finally had his release.   
He pulled out of you and grabbed a tissue from the side, slipping the condom off and wrapping it – throwing it into the bin on the other side of the room. You looked up at him, still slightly breathless. “Was it okay?” He asked, back to that same tone. You nodded and smiled, “it was great, seriously.” He smirked and he got up, pulling his boxers back on. You got under the covers and looked at him whilst he picked his top off the floor to put it back on. “You’re not gonna sleep?” you asked with a cocked head, he shook his head, “no, I have more footage to look through. You should sleep though, stay here the night.” You grabbed his wrist before he could leave, “please sleep with me,” you pouted with puppy dog eyes. He looked at you with a shocked expression, lips slightly parted. You were so adorable, so pure, so beautiful – so lovable.   
He gave in, and climbed into bed with you. Wrapping an arm around you to spoon, and you fell asleep like that.


	3. three | i don't know.

Misa, Light and your father had both been in detainment for a whole month now, and for obvious reasons you monitored Misa more than anyone else did. But she wouldn’t admit to anything, and she wouldn’t talk about anything in the slightest that could give you any leads. Did you want to suspect your brother of being Kira? No. You most certainly didn’t. However, you weren’t the type to be swayed by emotions and personal feelings, you knew what was right. You didn’t entirely disagree with Kira’s ideals, but solving murder with murder? The cycle will never end.  
“Ryuzaki, she isn’t coughing up anything. I don’t know what else to do,” you complained. Honestly, you were pretty tired of just sitting here and watching this girl on a monitor. Plus, it kind of made you feel like a creep. “I know you’re tired, but just be patient.” You sighed and chucked your head back.   
That night came by, and she still hadn’t admitted to anything, or even spoken. All you could do was just sit there and watch your brother, his girlfriend, and your dad all just sit there. If your mother knew, you imagine she would be disappointed that you’re advocating this rather than pushing for something fairer, this deprived them of their human rights. You needed to stretch your body, you had been sat like this all day; everyone else had already gone home. It was just you and L, continuing with your observations. You jumped up from the chair and stretched your arms out, walking toward the balcony door, “where are you going?” L asked, and you simply replied, “I need some fresh air.” You opened the balcony doors and leant against the railings, your hair blowing in the wind. The brisk air caressing your face, watching over the city, the cars driving through the streets, the lights of the building, the beautiful night sky. It was refreshing. L leant up again the doorframe, “you’ll get a cold if you stay out here too long.” You looked over your shoulder to him, but then looked back out over the view, “don’t you have work to be tending to?” You felt his arms wrap around you from behind, “I asked Watari to watch over them for a bit,” you stood back up straight and turned to face him, “why did you do that?”  
“I deduced that you were in a bad mood, more specifically because of me. I wanted to ask what was wrong,” you sighed and rested your head on his chest, “it’s not you, really. I’m just tired, it’s hard to sleep easy when I see my family like they are. I’m kind of in the middle of it all. Plus,” you looked up to him, boring into those lifeless eyes, “I don’t know what this is anymore, I’m confused.”  
The sex didn’t stop after the first time, far from it. He would deliberately have you stay later than the others, sometimes for the whole night, so that he could spend alone time with you. Even if that alone time consisted of you both just working away, not really speaking to each other. Oddly enough, he found himself in a content state of mind whenever you were around.   
“You don’t know what what is, (name)?”  
“This. Where do I stand with you? I’m so confused. Once we’ve uncovered this case, what’ll happen? Will you go back to England, never to see me again?”  
He stroked your hair and you buried your face back into his chest, “I don’t want to never see you again. I would like to see you every single day for the rest of my life.” Wait, was this his weird way of trying to tell you something serious? You inferred that it was, and acted on it accordingly. “As would I.” He grabbed the back of your head and snaked his hand around your waist, pulling you up slightly onto your tip toes before kissing you on the lips, holding you in place to make the kiss last for a much longer time.   
-  
You were sat on the sofa, entwined with each other, making out. There were no monitors, no files, no papers, no voice recorders, no phones, nothing work related. Just the two of you indulging in each other, holding each other and trying to express everything that you felt. You heard his feelings loud and clear, and you were sure he could hear the same. You pulled away from the kiss, and looked over to the clock on the wall, ‘3.00am’ you blinked, feeling the dryness and tiredness of your eyes. “I’m beat,” you sighed as you slumped back on the sofa and spread your arms. He drew circles on your legs as they were placed over him, “you should probably sleep,” he suggested, and you opened one eye to look at him, “won’t you come with me?” He shook his head, “I really can’t this time, I need to keep watch over them 24/7.” You sighed at him, unimpressed. “Here’s an idea,” he pulled you up off the sofa and moved it in front of his monitor. “If you want me to be there whilst you fall asleep, fall asleep on the sofa next to me and I’ll carry you to bed when you’re out. Good idea?” You nodded, and laid down on the sofa, he threw a blanket over you and sat next to you in his usual seating position. He ran his fingers through your hair and you started to nod off, watching the monitor simultaneously.   
Once you had drifted off into slumber, he looked down at you and saw your sleeping state. Like he said he would, he picked you up and carried you into the bedroom, placing you in the bed to sleep more comfortably. He gave you a kiss on the forehead, and left the room to continue working.


	4. four | cake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i genuinely didn't think this series would be this popular, and i'm so sorry for not updating in ages but i lost motivation for this work and found new motivations for naruto fanfics lmao.  
> anyway, thank you all so much for your patience and here is (finally) the fourth chapter.  
> dt to everyone that kept inboxing me to update <3  
> the next chapter will be lemon and its already in the works ohoohho.

Your eyes fluttered open in the morning, you were tucked in bed and the sunlight was seeping through the blinds, forming lines of light on your bedsheets. Your eyes darted over to the digital clock on the bedside table, ‘7:09’ is what it read. “Fuck me,” you whispered under your breath, “it’s a bit early to be waking up.” An early bird was not something you usually were, sleep was your favourite thing.  
You pulled yourself up out of bed and looked down to see yourself in the clothes you were wearing yesterday, it made you feel unclean. You shuddered in your skin, and began to undress yourself whilst walking to the door of the en-suite bathroom. By the time you had reached the door, you were completely undressed, your hand wrapped around the doorknob and it twisted under your palm, the large wooden plank opening to let you in. You stepped into the standup shower and turned the taps, water powering down like rain from above you. It trickled down your face and body, soaking your (short/long) locks. An exasperated sigh slipped from your lips, rolling off your tongue so perfectly.  
You never wanted to get out of the shower, it was so nostalgic and tranquil. But, you would prune up soon if you weren’t to get out now. You ran your slender fingers through your hair and twisted the taps to stop the water flow.  
You stepped from the shower onto the bath mat and wrapped yourself in a white towel. A quick towel dry of your hair was all that was required. The mirror had steamed up, so you reached over the counter and wiped some away, just enough to see your reflection.  
Ah, that’s better. All clean.  
You emerged from the bathroom and trailed through the enormous bedroom, back to the bed itself still only covered by a towel.  
“Need some new clothes?” a voice drifted from behind you, it caught you off guard and you almost jumped out of your skin.  
“Jeeeesus, you nearly started me half to death, Ryuzaki!” you gasped and spun on your heels to face him. He stood there so sluggishly, you wondered how he was keeping himself up, those monotone look and that effortless body position.  
In his right hand he held a brown paper bag, you didn’t want to question it but he gave it to you anyway. “Just for you” he spoke as he walked over to hand it to you. You peered inside the bag to see a fresh outfit for the day, “aww! Thank you!” you mused at his geniality.  
Quickly, you gave him a peck on the cheek and he shooed himself away to allow you to get dressed in peace.  
Once changed, you posed about in the full-length mirror, admiring the outfit chosen. It wasn’t flash, it was just simple. Black jeans, a purple top and a hoodie to go over the top. Comfortable was the right word for this outfit, not requiring energy or time to pull off. 

-

“Are they coming today?” you questioned as you stood behind the chair Ryuzaki was planted to, boring into a monitor. “Soon, but not now” he retorted, almost bluntly, like you were stupid.  
Brushing it off as just his personality, you pulled up a chair next to him and watched the screen with him, your brother and Misa the ones in question.  
Watari brought a trolley of goodies for Ryuzaki and yourself, though copious amounts of sweets weren’t really your thing, but you didn’t mind a little bit.  
The first thing to be taken from the condiments trolley was a slice of strawberry cake on a porcelain plate. He dug the fork in and broke off the end piece, “say ‘ahhh’” the dark-haired male remarked. You looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and he waved this fork in front of your face, “um- excuse me?”  
Were you two? No. Were you incapable of feeding yourself? No.  
“I said, say ‘ahhh’” he repeated himself, this man never failed to bewilder you. Hesitantly, you opened your mouth and ate the dessert off the metal fork. “Thank you?” you said, unsure if that was the correct reaction.  
“You’re welcome” he replied quickly, eyes plastered back on the screen in front of him.  
Slowly, his eyes turned back to yours and his eyes were now fixed on your face rather than the screen, he was getting distracted. You looked around the room nervously to avoid his eye contact.  
“Come here” he beckoned you to him. Another reluctant move, you leant over the chair to be slightly closer to him, he kept beckoning you, like he wanted to tell you a secret.  
He caught your lips in a kiss before you could move any further. Taken aback, a subtle yelp erupted from your throat, but you rolled with it.  
A passionate kiss, yet not intimate. His lips were always so soft, and his mouth always tasted like coffee and cake, so contradictory but a nice mix. Balances one another out.  
Though you also found that his skin was never warm, it was bleak, like he was a vampire or something.  
But that wasn’t to say that you most certainly weren’t beginning to fall for this puzzling man.

-

“I’ve decided I’m going to let Light out on one condition, and if he is successful on this condition, he’s still going to have to be with me 24/7” L informed you of his intentions for the near future. You raised an eyebrow, “with you 24/7? And how do you suppose you’re going to keep tabs on him at all times without cameras?”  
“with handcuffs.”  
You almost double-taked on air. Handcuffs?! That’s absurd. Surely, the violates more personal rights than he already had done. There were no lengths this man was not willing to go to to solve this case. Such determination, almost frightening.  
“Do as you see fit, I suppose” you advocated his decision, even though every part of you told you to oppose it.


	5. five | locked out of heaven <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof here you go, another chapter. at least i got this one out quicker than last time  
> also, i have an instagram page where i make amvs ya feel. im a bit of a loser on it but its animexwbu if any of you are interested lmao

You sat in Misa’s room, well, she had a whole floor, but that was another story. Obnoxious and bratty, that’s how you described her. She was a headache to deal with, you never understood what Light’s incentive behind dating her was. Could you even call what they had a relationship though?  
But, although she had flaws and she got on your nerves, she was the only female companion near you. Though you knew Ryuzaki didn’t trust her, only being surrounded by males became tedious at times.  
“Stupid Ryuzaki! Taking Light all for himself! Its sooooo not fair, I want Light all to /my/self!” She kicked and flailed her legs about as she complained, the millionth time that day. “I don’t think Ryuzaki is doing it to spite you, its his job, you know?”  
“B-but!” she stuttered, trying to think of a recovery for herself. You crossed your legs and rolled your eyes as she sat on the opposite sofa. “It won’t be long until Ryuzaki takes the handcuffs off, he just needs to take precautions.”  
Even though you were saying these things to calm Misa, it didn’t mean you didn’t share similar feelings as her. You understood it was his priority to solve this case, but were also becoming quite frustrated with the lengths he was going to. You needed him, in more ways than one, and it was to a point where you were becoming desperate. Your relationship wasn’t open, so you couldn’t just show him affection whilst you were with everyone.  
It was aggravating.  
Seriously.  
“Soooo, (name)!” Misa smirked, almost devilishly, “do yooouuuu have a boyfriend?” she teased you and leant over the table, not in your face but still too close for comfort. You creased your eyebrows and shuffled back further into the sofa, “none of your business” you spat at her, like you were disgusted. You knew there were cameras in here, and downstairs they were all watching the monitors. Ryuzaki included, which meant you weren’t about to gossip to Misa about it all when they could all hear.  
She ran around the table and jumped on the sofa to be next to you. She snuggled in close, like a giddy child and whispered, “I won’t tell a soul, I promise.”  
You shuffled away from her once again, to keep some distance between the two of you. You looked to her and raised an eyebrow, the corner of your lip curled into a smirk, “not a soul?” you whispered back. She nodded her head enthusiastically and peered over to listen. Maybe it would be nice to tell someone, you thought. “It’s Ryuzaki” you hushed into her ear, so quiet not even these top-grade wire taps would pick up on it, but loud enough for her to hear. She gasped and almost fell of the sofa, she didn’t want to believe it was true.  
'How on Earth did you two manage ending up together?!' She mentally screamed, but didn’t voice it just in case the wire taps heard.  
Her mouth was agape behind the hands that covered to display her shock. Her pretty brown eyes glistening with so many questions. But all you did in response was smile and nod your head.  
Downstairs, Ryuzaki couldn’t help but smile slightly to himself as he knew exactly what had just gone on. Could he really deny you any longer? Was it really necessary to keep these chains on Light any longer? It was a decision he decided to make, and now.

-

Misa and yourself walked down the steps, and the first thing you noticed were that the chains binding your brother and Ryuzaki were removed, your heart beamed as you thought maybe this would allow you for some time with him. Misa noticed this detail, too.  
She screeched and scurried down the final steps, sprinting towards Light and tackling him in a hug. He seemed agitated by her behaviour, but you thought nothing of it. You, however, made your way to the group at a moderate pace.  
You pulled up a swivel chair and sat about foot away from Ryuzaki, watching what he was examining on the monitor. Nothing majorly significant, though.  
What time was it, anyway? This building had no concept of time. You never left, you always stayed here so you often lost track of time. You checked your phone, ‘10.23pm’ it read. You sighed to yourself and feigned an exhausted stretch, “ahh its getting kind of late” you made subtle eye contact with Ryuzaki, “I’m gonna head to get ready for bed. Its been a long day.” Your eyes skimmed past Ryuzaki’s one last time, just to make sure he got the memo.  
You spun round on the chair and swung yourself off. You pranced over to your dad and leant up to give him a kiss on the cheek, “n’night, papa. Love you.”  
“Goodnight, everyone” you waved to the group as you walked up the glass staircase. Ryuzaki watched your form retreat from the room, definitely deciphering what you meant.

-

You pulled your top over your head and decided to sleep in a pair of shorts and your bra, though you hoped Ryuzaki would come at one point tonight and take them off of you.  
There were cameras in your room, obviously. Not that he suspected you, but if there was one room without a camera and Kira was in this building he’d most likely go in there to do… whatever he does to kill.  
A knock came to your door, and as you rolled over in bed to face that direction, you saw Ryuzaki stood there, hands deep in his pockets and those spent eyes deadpanning you. He seriously should get some sleep.  
You smirked, “standing out of the way, huh?” you were talking about the cameras, but didn’t want to explicitly state that just in case they heard you downstairs through the mic. “They’re off in this room, for now” he walked into your room, and you elevated yourself to sit upright in bed. The covers fell from your body to reveal your lacy red bra.  
“So you /were/ expecting me after all, huh?” he looked down to your breasts as he stood by the side of your bed. You grinned, and pushed the covers from you. You didn’t really know how to progress this, you were still learning.  
He knelt up onto the bed and crawled round to be in front of you, he placed one hand on each knee and pried your legs open. He lowered himself down in between them, his crotch placed just above yours and his hands holding either side of your head delicately, he looked into your eyes and inched his lips closer to yours. Your hair fanned out messily over the pillows, and your hands tempted to run through his hair, those soft black locks that you loved to grab onto each time he took you to heaven and back. His breath danced across your lips, teasing the plump pink tissue. The syllables of your name waltzed off his tongue before he leant down fully to kiss you.  
Like a moth drawn to a flame, you desperately longed for him. Your languid fingers found their way through his hair and locked to hold him closely to you. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you pulled him down to be in full contact with you, rather than just hovering above. “I love you” you moaned into his mouth.  
Slowly, you pulled yourself from his kiss and looked up to him, your eyes reflected the light on the bedside table. “Tell me something” you insinuated to him, and he nodded, “anything.”  
“What’s your name? Your real one?” You knew he probably wouldn’t tell you, he was too ginger as a person to do something that reckless. He suspected your brother, after all. Even if you weren’t close as siblings, he probably wouldn’t take the risk. “I don’t like moaning a name, calling a name, that isn’t yours. I’m in love with a person I don’t even know the name of” your heart palpitated, and yours lashes fluttered, all while your hands still threaded through his hair. “My name?” He repeated your question. He averted your gaze momentarily, before looking back, “my name is Lawliet.”  
You were shocked, that he actually told you his name. Though you supposed it could be another alias, but surely if he just didn’t want to tell you his name he would have just said so, right?  
Your hands trailed down from his hair to his shoulders, and they wrapped around them. You pulled him close to you, “well then, I love you, Lawliet” you hushed against his skin, “I love you too, (name).”  
You pulled him in for another kiss.  
And that night, you moaned a name that you hadn’t before, but it was the real one and it was the one your tongue craved.


	6. six | <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemmmoooonnnnn  
> btw i wrote this at 5am before school (yes i woke up this early to get this chapter done) so i havent had time to proofread it okok sorry

Lawliet was kissing your neck as he ground his hips against yours, his hands holding your thighs. Your neck stretched out for him and your pussy was starting to become wetter. He had been teasing you like this for about 5 minutes now, you were becoming impatient with his taunts. You pulled on his top and moaned, “please fuck me already!”   
He smirked and sucked on your neck slightly, but not hard enough to leave any markings.  
He unlatched himself from your neck with a ‘pop’. Then sat back on his heels and tugged at the bottom of your skirt. After it got past your hips it easily glided off your body, and it shortly after was discarded onto the floor.  
Your studying eyes followed his movements as he gave the same treatment to your panties, which he could tell were soaked. He leant back forward to look you in the eyes, and as he done so his deft fingers traveled down your body to meet with your throbbing cunt. With two fingers, he circled your bud and looked at you, to see your reaction. “God, yes” you sighed, finally and only just being brought with what you missed. “You’re so… wet” he stated the obvious, but it lit a fire underneath you nonetheless. “Yes, I am, because I’m really craving your cock” you choked desperately to him. His fingers slid from your clit to push into your hole. You didn’t realise you were holding your breath until a long sigh tumbled from your lips.   
His fingers pistoned in and out of your cunt without mercy, all the while your cunt cinched around him the more aggressive he got. You couldn’t help but scream and moan, luckily no one could hear you from this floor. How on earth did his fingers alone do this for you?  
“Beg for it” he said, his tone monotonous. You opened your eyes widely to look at him, feeling your cheeks flush red. “B-beg?” you repeated, embarrassedly.  
“Beg, otherwise I’m going to stop” you knew he wasn’t bluffing, and oh lord you did not want him to stop. “P-please, Lawliet!” your whimpers didn’t miss the spot he was hoping you’d hit, “more” he demanded. “I beg of you, Lawliet, don’t stop. It feels so good, Lawliet! Please, make me cum, make me cum!” You flailed about like a child in a tantrum, you really did not want this to end. The squelching noises of his fingers buried deep inside of you filled the room, accompanied by your own submissive words.  
He pulled his fingers out of you quickly and spun you round on your front. He pulled your hips up so that you were ass up face down position. You heard shuffling of material and bed-sheets from behind you, and then the undoing of his trouser zippers and him pulling them down to his knees.  
He rammed himself inside of you, one hand gripping your hip as the other spanked you over and over again, one for each time he pushed back inside of you fully. You screamed out, back arching slightly and grip pulling at the material of the pillow covers. His harsh grunts vibrating, your back tingling as he fucked pleasure into you. His dexterous fingers gripped your hip tighter, until your skin turned white. Lust burned your lips as you called his name, the two syllables making their mark on your tongue. Your name, and the grunts he made for you stained his own lips, unable to rid it.  
The noises you made for each other were like a symphony, the noises parroting around the room. The headboard slammed repeatedly against the wall, and the bed rocked back and forth. You felt so degraded in this position, but you adored it. He spanked you so hard your ass was beginning to tingle, the skin turning a lewd colour of red. Your moans were perpetual, you didn’t care if you sounded weak or pathetic, you needed it. Frankly, you wouldn’t have been able to stay silent. His balls hit against your clit each time, stimulating you more than he would even be able to imagine. “y-yes, Lawliet!” you cried, your hair covering your face and making it hard to breathe. Pools of your mascara forming in the corner of your eyes as you tears collected the product.  
Strangled moans and cries, you pulled on your own ecstasy to reach an eventual orgasm. The formed letters of your name echoed through your ears as he moaned and grunted, pushing you closer to the sweet bliss.  
His cock pounded and buried far inside of you, making your walls go crazy. “n-now!” you gagged, as your mind flashed white, eyes rolled into the back of your head and walls clenched him, releasing yourself.  
He bit down on his lip and tipped his head back as you became even tighter. He vice-gripped your hips and pummelled you to bring him to an orgasm, so that he could fill you up with it.  
His left hands moved round and began rubbing your clit, and because you had only just orgasmed you were extremely sensitive now. It felt otherworldly, you couldn’t quite explain it. Your moans vibrated into the bed sheets beneath you. “Cum, Lawliet!” you begged of him, and he was so, so close to doing so – just a little longer.   
He came after you moaned his name at the top of your lungs, his cock bottoming out inside of you as he shot his cum into you.   
Breathless and sweaty, the two of you stayed in that position – unable to be another other way. 

-

Downstairs, the others were almost onto something.  
“Why does (name)’s room cameras go off suddenly at certain times, just to come back on soon after? Are her cameras broken?” Matsuda asked, and the others sat there, puzzled. Maybe they were? They’d have to inform Ryuzaki about it.  
However, Light was the only one that picked up on the detail that the only time your cameras were off was when Ryuzaki was gone, too.


End file.
